Reunited
by CookieUsagi
Summary: Yuki, being part of the cursed Souhma Zodiac Family, was feared, hated and ignore by everyone. Everyone but ONE. Her name is Lelia Ruzuki and she was Yuki's only friend as a child. Now she's come back with 3 other friends and they are united. Rated T, might change to Rated M. ( There might be a love triangle event ) [DISCONTINUED]
1. Prologue

**CookiezMz: Hey, hey people! This is my first story...so...yeah! Fruits Basket FTW! Anywho, let's get on with this. But, first, I have a special guest who will do the disclaimer. Please welcome: Touhru!**

**Touhru: H-hello! CookiezMz doesn't own Fruits Basket! She only owns her OC's; Lelia, Aiko, Zero and Raegen.**

**CookiezMz: Damn straight woman! Now, let's do this!**

* * *

She was the only one who stayed. The only one who didn't care if he was cursed. The only one who kept on remembering him, even after she had her memory removed.

Her name is Lelia Ruzuki.

She didn't care that she couldn't hug him. She understood why he never embraced her. Lelia was different from the others. He would tell her what happened in the house. She would comfort him. Because, she didn't care if the world said it was 'wrong'. She was true to heart and to him.

Lelia didn't fear him nor think of him as a lesser being. He was equal to her, and that was all that mattered.

Eventually, she would have to go away. But..frett not she told him. I'll be back to play with you soon enough; when the time is right. With that being said, she jumped onto the plane and wave at the boy's figure.

_**And she was right for, 10 years later, she arrived back at his hometown with 3 others.**_

* * *

**CookiezMz: I know it's short, but, it's a start. I want to try and get you hooked. So, please Read and Review~**


	2. Chapter 1: Lelia!

**CookiezMz: Hello people~ I would like to specially thank Stalker-of-Bel-and-Xanxus for following my story and zerofan1256 (or the Guest) for reviewing. Your follow and review motivated me to start writing chapter 1~ So, let's get going. Kyo, please?**

**Kyo: Why should I?!**

**CookiezMz: *holds up leek***

**Kyo: CookiezMz doesn't own Fruits Basket! Only her OCs: Lelia, Aiko, Zero and Raegen! * runs off ***

**CookiezMz: Fear the leeks! * evil laugh ***

**Note #1: This takes place in the BEGINNING of the manga when they are all 16.**

**Note #2: Zero, I will possibly put romance in this chapter. POSSIBLY is the key word.**

**Note #3: This has been beta-read by my beta-reader, souleaterfangal123.**

* * *

** Chapter 1: Lelia?**

* * *

It was a cool spring day. Classes had just begun, and the students' faces showed boredom.

"Everyone, we have four new transfer students," The teacher, Mrs. Crabapple, said. That got the attention of the class, especially the two Zodiac Animals; Yuki and Kyo.

"They are two girls and two boys." The teacher continued. The Prince Yuki Fan club's had an evil glint to them at the mention of having two new girls.

"Please come in." Beckoned the teacher. Four figures seemed to glide in, especially since they had calm faces. The first girl had pale skin, yet, such bright turquoise eyes, standing out very noticeably. Her hair was blonde with black streaks that wrapped around her hair, making it seem like she had ribbons. Her attire consisted of a black beanie cap, the school uniform for girls and blue boots. Her eyes showed boredom. The second girl has a normal colored skin, making the bright dandelion eyes stand out. She wore an orange headband over her red hair, the girl's school uniform and pink flats. The first boy had snow-white hair, his ruby eyes showing frustration. He wore the boy's school uniform and a normal high-school boy's shoes. The second boy had jet black hair and sapphire eyes. He too wore the same attire as the white-haired one. They were all quite a sight. They seemed like they came from a fairytail. Everyone had to bend over their table to get a better look at them, even Kyo.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Mrs. Crabapple asked.

"I'll go first." Said the blonde. "I am Lelia Ruzuki, age sixteen. I like to eat rice balls, and I dislike water."

'Lelia...why is that name so familiar?' Yuki thought.

"I'll go next. I am Aiko, NOT Akio. I am age sixteen as well and like to swim." The albino said.

"Yo, I'm Zero. Sixteen is my age and I like to skateboard." Continued the raven-haired male.

"And I'm Raegen, spelled like R-A-E-G-E-N. Like all these suckers, I'm sixteen and I like pandas." Finished the redhead.

"How nice~ You may take a seat. Class, I hope you treat these four with respect as they get used to this school." Mrs. Crabapple said, turning towards the board to teach.

**_~Lunch Break~_**

"Hey new kids! Sit here!"

"No, sit here!"

"You idiots, they want to sit here!"

All the fake smiles and calls rang through the classroom as the quartet looked for a place to sit, their lunches fully packed.

"Unbelievable. The only reason why they are acting like this is because we're new. Once one week has passed, we'll be any ol' person." Raegen sighed out in frustration.

"Agreed." Replied the other three.

"Excuse me..." A voice said. They turned to see a brunette—Tohru—a grey haired boy—Yuki—and an orange-haired boy—Kyo.

"Yes?" Zero answered, clearly annoyed.

"I was wondering if you'd like to sit with us?" Touhru asked nervously. Zero and Aiko's eyes twitched, ready to yell at the girl. Raegen and Lelia stretched an arm in front of them.

"She's truly wanting us to sit with her...she's being honest...' Lelia thought.

"Sure." She said. Yuki and Touhru slightly smiled. Kyo just huffed in annoyance. Raegen gritted her teeth and kicked him in the shin, making him clutch his leg in pain.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Kyo yelled.

"For acting like a dick. You could AT LEAST be more kind. We're new here!" Raegen shot back. Thus, the staring—although, it was more of a glaring contest—began. Aiko and Zero sighed in annoyance while Lelia giggled.

"Um..Kyo calm down please!" Touhru tried, panicking. But, he didn't seem to listen.

"OI CAT-FACE!" Lelia yelled. Kyo immediately had chills sent up his body. Everybody—except Kyo, Raegen and Lelia of course—sweat-dropped.

'Lelia seems so familiar...' Yuki thought.

"How am I so familiar Yuki?" Lelia asked. Yuki's face had a slight shade of pink show. He had said it aloud.

"Eh? Do you know her Yuki?" Touhru asked, suddenly curious—along with everyone else since the entire classroom was listening.

"I-I might Ms. Honda."Yuki replied, clearly embarrassed.

"Suspicious." Lelia, Raegen, Aiko and Zero said, their eyes glinting.

"S-scary." Touhru whimpered.

"Those four can really intimidate people." Kyo stated.

"Omnomnomnom!" Muttered Lelia, eating a rice ball. Everyone sweat-dropped again.

**_~Afterschool~_**

"Ah, after-school! It's finally here!" Lelia called out happily.

"Oh, you lazy-bum!" Raegen said.

"That's just how she is Rae." Zero smirked.

"Hey Lelia! Raegen! Zero! Aiko!" Touhru called. The quartet turned to see Touhru, Kyo and Yuki coming their way.

"Oh hey!" Lelia exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah." Kyo muttered.

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Dickhead."

"Whore."

"Heel perception!"

Aiko raised his leg and slammed Kyo's head with his heel. Yuki and Touhru's jaws dropped.

"That...was...awesome!" Lelia cheered. Yuki kept a poker-face, even though inwardly, he was laughing. Touhru was panicking.

"Calm down brunette. He'll be fine." Zero said.

"At least he didn't turn into a cat like Yuki turned into a rat when I hugged him! Oops..." Lelia said and covered her mouth, eyes widening.

"Say what?" Zero, Aiko and Raegen said.

"L-L-Lelia?!" Yuki gasped.

* * *

**CookiezMz: BOOM! I'm done! Read & Review~**


	3. Chapter 2: Erase Memories or Keep Them?

**CookiezMz: Hey hey people~ I'd like to thank James Birdsong (Guest) and XxDarkCorexX for their reviews. It put me straight. :D And, no, not like the sexuality. Anywho, I'd like to have Yuki do the disclaimer. Yuki?**

**Yuki: Alright Ms. CookiezMz. CookiezMZ doesn't own Fruits Basket. She only owns her four OCs; Lelia, Raegen, Zero and Aiko.**

**CookiezMz: Thank-you~ Let's move on, eh?**

**Note Number One: Zero, you will get your romance eventually.**

* * *

**Chapter Two—Erase their Memories, or Let Them Keep It?**

* * *

"Ah...well this is awkward." Tohru sighed.

"They can turn into what?!" Raegen asked, still shocked.

"I'm gonna run!" Lelia says, and starts to run away.

"LELIA!" The trio yell, running after their friend.

"Ah...won't we have to talk to Shigure about this Yuki? I mean, normally, people outside of the Sohma family aren't supposed to know about the curse, except for me though." Tohru asked.

"Yes..." Yuki replied.

"Well isn't this just great." Kyo commented sarcastically. The trio started to walk towards their home, thinking about the situation.

**~One Hour Later~**

"So...let me get this straight; Yuki has had a childhood friend who knew about the curse and has just found her, along with her three other friends. She seems to remember, while Yuki JUST realized who she was. However, she accidentally blurts out something related to the curse, and, so, her three other friends now know about it and are chasing her around, trying to get answers?" Shigure summarizes.

"Uh...yeah." Tohru replies, rubbing her neck nervously.

"Well, we'll have to bring this matter up to Akito. Tohru may have been lucky, but, these four might not be as lucky. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if Akito got really angry at Yuki for keeping the secret that he had a friend who knows about the curse." He sighed out.

Kyo glares at Yuki for 'making more drama happen' as he would put it. Of course, Yuki glared right back, soon making sparks fly. Shigure and Tohru sweat-dropped at the two. Kyo can make anything become a fight and drag Yuki in it.

**~Next Day~**

It's three in the afternoon, and the dense quartet of friends are walking out of the school.

"Hey guys!" Tohru called to them. They turned to her, to also see Kyo and Yuki next to her.

"Hey Touhru~" Lelia replied, waving.

"Hey.." The other three muttered, still shocked at the news they heard yesterday.

"Would you four coming over to our house to talk about what you heard yesterday?" Yuki asked. The four looked at each other and nodded. They began to follow the trio of 'house-mates' to their house. Once they reached the house, they entered, took off their shoes and sat in awkward silence as Tohru was making tea.

"So these are the four students I've heard so much about~" Shigure called. They jumped in surprised at the new voice.

"Oh, sorry about that. This is our cousin; Shigure. He's a pervert, so, don't get too close to him." Yuki stated.

"Yuki! I feel hurt! I am not a pervert. All the ladies just love me." Shigure gasped in a dramatic manner. Kyo scoffed while Lelia, Raegan, Aiko and Zero sweat-dropped.

"Nice to meet you too Shigure. I will tell you this; you pedo on me or Lelia, you die." Raegan said with an innocent tone, still driving to the point. Shigure stepped back, fear showing on his face. Kyo laughed at Shigure's fear while Tohru—who just got back from making tea—and Yuki sweat-dropped. Everyone sat in silence again, drinking their tea as if expecting something to happen. Which, nothing did. So, they weren't disappointed nor shocked. Eventually, Zero broke the silence.

"Not to sound like an idiot, but, who is Akito?" He asks, curiosity ringing loud and clear in his voice. That was a big mistake. The aura in the room suddenly darkened—minus Tohru, plus Lelia. The name seemed to bring bad memories to the house.

"Did I just say something wrong?" Zero asked nervously.

"Kinda. Akito is someone not all of us like to deal with." Kyo answered.

"Oh, so there IS something that Kyo is afraid of!" Raegan said, smirking.

"You wanna go bitch?!" Kyo yelled.

"Hell yeah mother fucker!" Raegan answered.

Lelia groaned, knowing the two were going at it. Zero and Aiko seemed to read Lelia's mind and tried to reassure her.

**~Two Days Later~**

"Hey guys~" Tohru called, smiling. The quartet turned to the three and waved, knowing what to expect. Today is the day they find out if their memories will be erased or not.

"So, what's the deal. Will our memories be erased or will we keep them?" Raegan asked, fear and confidence ringing in it. The entire quartet were leaning into the trio, their focus entirely centered on the answer coming up.

"You all will keep your memories since Lelia already knew about it. There was no point of removing their memories, so, you got lucky. Besides, something tells me you four will be too stubborn for your own good to forget the Sohma curse." Kyo muttered, not showing any sadness or happiness in his voice. The quartet of friends stand there in silence, processing what has just been said. 5 minutes later, they erupted in cheers and happiness.

"WOO! We get to keep our memories!" They all yelled, earning weird stares from the rest of the students around them.

* * *

**CookiezMz: Yay! They get to keep their memories...no shock there. . Anywho, Read and Review~ I know this is a short chapter, and, I really don't give a crap. I just want to finish this the best I can.**


End file.
